Straight To Dessert
by NerdyAddict
Summary: Felicity appreciates watching Oliver cook, which leads to a very interesting time in the bedroom. THIS IS SMUT.


**A/N: This was thanks to a conversation with a friend on tumblr, who said she liked men who could cook, and I was talking about mens muscles when kneading dough and yes the conversation spiralled and so my muse created this... It is just smut...**

* * *

She didn't know why she was staring. It wasn't anything new really. Once she and Oliver were officially a couple, she hadn't expected him to be an remarkable cook. I mean she knew he had to have eaten to survive 5 years of hell, but that didn't mean he had the luxury of a variety of ingredients, and well an oven. So she was pleasantly surprised when Oliver cooked for her, he was amazing at it and somehow he looked more at peace.

But today she had gotten home early from Queen Incorporated, wanting to help Oliver prepare for their BBQ party. However after walking in and heading to the kitchen she was lost in thought as she stood in the door way watching Oliver.

He was wearing a black t-shirt, and jeans, a white apron clearly tied around his waist. He wasn't looking at her but there was no doubt in her mind that he knew she was there. But she was too focused on his arms and hands as he was kneading the dough. His muscles contracting and relaxing as he rolled it with force, his palm pushing it down, and pulling it all with his sturdy touch.

She sighed contently remembering those muscles wrapped around her, those strong arms holding her up against a wall, his fingers in her hair, and his palms on her breasts. She couldn't help licking her lips as he picked the dough up stretching it, before slamming it down on the counter, kneading once more. She slowly walked towards him; she couldn't help smiling as she stood beside him. He was covered in flour, his tongue peaking out between his lips as he concentrated hard.

"Hi." He said not turning to look at her.

"Hey." She replied with an easy smile. "I guess you knew I was here."

"Yes... I just thought I'd let you admire the _view_ first." He turned his head towards her winking as he picked the dough up placing it back in the bowl and covering it with a towel.

"Why are you making bread?" She asked as he washed his hands.

"They're rolls for the burgers; I had the whole day so I thought I might as well make the most of it..." She smiled then at the effort he was making.

"It's a BBQ Oliver-"

"Yeh but it's our engagement party, and a welcome to our new home celebration. I just want to make it... _special_." She smiled at him looking around the kitchen, various ingredients spread around the room.

"What have you been making?"

"I made my special beef burgers, spicy salmon burgers; honey glazed chicken legs, vegetable kebabs, salads, various dips and sauces..."

"Wow you really went to a lot of trouble." She said stepping closer, her hand landing on his chest.

"No trouble at all for the people I love." She smiled easily as she reached up on her tip toes and placed a tender kiss to his lips. He pulled away slowly, as she moaned.

"Holding out on me Queen?" She said raising an eyebrow.

"I have a lot to do..."

"Oh really?" She said glancing around the kitchen. "I mean it's only 2pm and they aren't coming till 6-"

"Felicity." He said with a shake of his head.

"It's fine..." She smirked. She leisurely reached for a strawberry from the kitchen counter top, dipping it in the still warm bowl of melted chocolate beside it. She gradually brought it up to her mouth licking a little of the chocolate off with a hum. Then she enclosed her lips around the strawberry biting it, the chocolate coating her lips as the juice dripped from the corner of her mouth and down her chin.

She saw Oliver's eyes widen then darken slightly, suddenly he was right there. A hand fell to her hip and the other to the back of her head as he tilted her neck back, licking the line of juice right to the corner of her mouth. She swallowed thickly as he ran his lips over hers; her spine tingled from the sensation as he sucked the chocolate. Then he pulled her hand up to his mouth eating the rest of the strawberry with a wink. She could feel the ache in her core, clenching her thighs together because Oliver making food and eating it really was working for her. He stepped back then a smirk on his face.

She didn't utter a word as she stepped passed him opening the refrigerator. She pulled out a can of whipped cream shaking it slightly, before squirting some on the tip of her tongue. She heard Oliver groan as she slowly pulled her tongue back into her mouth sighing contently.

"Skipping main and heading straight to dessert?" He asked tilting his head. She quirked her eyebrows up as she walked passed him again, intentionally swinging her hips. She turned her head back slightly glancing over her shoulder.

" _You're the main course,_ _and dessert_ all rolled into one." He groaned then unable to pull his eyes from hers.

"Here I thought we'd have time for dessert once everyone left later..."

"Well we can have dessert _now_ and later." She winked as she slowly squirted more cream into her mouth.

"I was hoping we could have dessert _all night_." He replied his voice dropping, and Felicity leant against the door frame.

"I like _that_ idea." She didn't say anything as she unzipped her skirt shimmying out of it as it fell to the floor. She stepped out and headed to the stairs, Oliver watched her go unable to stop himself from staring at the magnificent curves of her ass. He literally pulled the apron from him grabbing the strawberries and chocolate, before heading up the stairs after her.

* * *

Articles of her clothing were dropped all over the staircase and landing, her heels and lacy underwear last in the doorway to their room. He stepped inside, the sunlight shining through the windows to find her stood in front of their king-sized 4 poster bed. Her glasses were gone, her golden hair cascading over her shoulders; she was stood their completely naked with the brightest red lipstick adorning her pert lips. He wanted to ruin it, as he had images of her wrapped around him. He could feel himself hardening.

"I think I'm wearing _too many_ clothes." He replied with a smile. She walked over to him slowly, slipping the chocolate and strawberries from his hands, turning back to the bed. He quickly removed his t-shirt as she placed the food on the bed side cabinet. His hands fell to his belt easily unfastening the buckle. When her hand fell to his chest, he glanced down to see her smearing warm chocolate over his abs, her hand travelling lower and lower. He groaned loudly when her fingers slipped under the waistband of his briefs. The warmness of her touch, and the stickiness of the chocolate wrapped around him caused his eyes to roll back as he whimpered.

"Felicity." He moaned as she rubbed her hand up and down his hardened length. She used her free hand to push his jeans and briefs down, he helped her as she never once let go of him. She manoeuvred them to the bed where she pulled her hand away from him and pushed him to sit on the edge. He followed her orders as she brought her hand to her mouth licking the chocolate from it. Oliver groaned as he snatched her wrist pulling her fingers into his mouth, circling them, teasing, till each digit was sucked clean of every morsel of chocolate.

She sighed as his mouth and tongue touched her skin, she could feel her arousal growing, her thighs feeling slick just from his simple mitigations without really touching her. She pulled her hand away pushing him back slightly so he fell onto his elbows, his legs spread and feet planted on the floor. She walked over grabbing the strawberries, before she gently got onto her knees between his legs. She grabbed a strawberry running it up the length of his shaft coating it in chocolate, she watched as his face contorted with pleasure; their eyes locked as she placed the strawberry in her mouth humming at the taste of him, and the food.

She grabbed another repeating the process but this time she leant upwards dropping the fruit in his mouth, he smirked as the chocolate and strawberries overtook his senses then suddenly her red lips wrapped around his cock, her tongue swirling over his tip. He bucked slightly and her hand came to rest on his abdomen stopping him, slowly she took him deeper, licking every inch of his skin.

Her tongue, her luscious lips, the way her nostrils flared as she took him deeper, the way her eyes were blown with lust and her hand was suddenly massaging his balls. He lost all control as she started to move up and down quicker.

"Felicity I'm-" He didn't have a chance to finish his sentence as he exploded into her mouth. She continued to work him, savouring his taste mixing with the chocolate and she hummed closing her eyes, allowing her hand to fall to her breast. She was being pulled away from him, her hand removed from her breast as they both stood up together.

"My turn." Oliver said his lips falling onto hers as his hands fell to her ass. He sucked at her lips and she moaned as his tongue delved in tasting himself, her sweetness, and the rich flavour of chocolate. He couldn't get enough as he squeezed her ass. Her mind wandered back, remembering those hands kneading the bread from earlier.

Unexpectedly her back was being pressed into the bed, as they parted for air. Both their chests heaving as Oliver knelt between her parted legs. He reached over grabbing a strawberry dipping it in the chocolate; he placed it just above her naval where he used it to draw patterns up her stomach around her breasts, up her neck where he placed it between her teeth. He smirked at her, licking his lips causing her to groan. She could feel her arousal burning at her core, she needed something to relief the pressure, she tried to tighten her legs around him but he pulled away leaning for the whipped cream. He squirted a little over both her nipples, the already sensitive areas hardened as the coolness hit her.

She arced up when suddenly his broad tongue was lay flat on her stomach trailing the pattern he had drawn with the strawberry. She squirmed as he licked around her breasts and then his mouth wrapped around her nipple sucking the cream. She pushed into the touch, her hand falling into his hair pulling him closer as he bit down slightly before switching breasts. Her breath was shallow as pleasure rocked through her, she needed to do something, she let her free hand fall to her centre and stroked her clit. She heard Oliver grunt against her skin, as he inserted a finger inside her. She couldn't make a sound with the strawberry in her mouth but she pushed down into his touch, moaning from the back of her throat.

His mouth travelled over her collar bone up her throat, and along her jaw his finger worked her at a languished pace. She needed more, as if reading her mind he inserted another finger as his mouth fell to hers biting the strawberry. It slid down her throat, as she circled her clit and he crooked his fingers inside her. She screamed loudly slamming her eyes closed as her orgasm literally rocked her body, Oliver's mouth landed on hers swallowing her moans and slowly bringing her back to reality. When she opened her eyes again Oliver was kneeling beside her, a cream smiley face drawn over his abs.

"Nice to see I made your abs smile." She grinned, Oliver chuckled as his cock seemed already half hard again.

"Watching _you_ come undone does things to me... Makes me want to do things..." She slowly propped herself up on and licked the cream off his abs.

"Tell me..." She hummed into his skin nipping slightly.

"I want to _pound_ into you whilst I _lick_ cream from your back... Make you _scream_ my name and _beg_ for more, even when you don't think you can-" Her teeth sinking into his skin and sucking lightly over his hip stopped him. She knelt up turned her back holding the headboard as she leant forward arching her back.

"Fuck me Oliver." Her voice was hoarse from her aroused state and Oliver hardened almost instantly as her folds glistened for him. He didn't even hesitate as he thrust deep inside her, both groaned at how good it felt, how right it felt. Oliver grabbed the whipped cream squirting a line up her spine. "Oliver..." She moaned in desperation spreading her knees further taking him slightly deeper.

"Fuck." He muttered before he snapped his hips back and then forwards with more force. He licked up her spine as he slowly thrust inside her, with every movement she moaned, unable to stop the feeling of pleasure building all over again. He roughly grabbed her hip, as he started to pound in and out of her, skin slapping skin, his hand snaking round to knead her breast.

His pace was getting quicker and quicker as he tried to drive her over the edge, she was whimpering his name when he leant forward biting her shoulder. That was it. Her walls clenched around him, as she screamed his name her hands dropped from the headboard her face falling to the pillows. Without any warning, Oliver flipped her onto her back, her eyes wide as she saw his erection pushing back into her sensitive core. She wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer.

"Come on baby..." She whispered.

"With you... _Again_." He thrust a little harder.

"I can't... I..." Oliver's lips landed on hers kissing her softly, he gently kissed down her jaw and latched onto her neck. He sucked and nibbled, rubbing his stubble against her soft skin. As he pressed his body into hers, pushing her into the mattress. She clenched her walls around him as she felt the tingling building again. She scratched down Oliver's back pulling him even deeper inside her wet heat. She was so sensitive that when Oliver twisted his hips ever so slightly, hitting that sweet spot inside her as he rubbed against her clit, her orgasm hit her even harder. She tightened around him her nails digging into his back. Oliver felt his balls tighten, felt her orgasm covering him when his own hit him all of a sudden.

"Felicity!" He groaned as he slowly rocked them both, emptying himself deep inside her, feeling himself twitching as her walls fluttered around him.

"God I love you." She whispered as he slowly landed on top of her. He chuckled into her neck.

"I love you too..."

"I think we might need to buy some more chocolate, strawberries and cream." Oliver laughed even more then, both bouncing slightly from where they were still joined.

"First things first I think we need a shower." He said softly pulling out of her, causing her to groan and pout. "You set it up I just need to sort the bread." She shook her head as Oliver walked off out the room. She slipped into the en-suite, turning the shower on and waited. When she was sick of waiting she stepped back into the bedroom pulling Olivers black t-shirt over her head and made her way to the kitchen.

She smiled to herself as she saw a stark naked Oliver, an apron wrapped around his front but his ass on full display just finishing rolling buns.

"I thought you were joining me for a shower, not being the next naked chef." She said leaning against the door frame.

"The naked chef is for _your_ eyes _only_ baby." He said as he turned to look at her. The sight of her wearing his t-shirt caused his mouth to dry; it was too big and slipped off one shoulder where he could see he'd marked her. Her hair was a mess, and her red lipstick was smeared and smudged. She looked completely dishevelled and he loved it. "I think it's time for our shower _now_." He pulled the apron off himself, walked up to Felicity and scooped her up into his arms. She laughed loudly as he carried her up the stairs 2 at a time.


End file.
